


The Cambion

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mental Coercion, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link is a half demon, spawned from evil and hate. Will he succumb to his natural urges?A/N: Link's mother is the one raped. It's in the first scene and easily skipped but essential to the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the first break to skip the rape and suicidal thoughts.
> 
> This first chapter was written with DarlingLo's help. 💖
> 
> I figured with Halloween so close, I might as well start posting the demon story I've been messing with.

There was a heavy stillness in the air, like time itself stood still. The twilight whispering promises of an approaching dawn, darkness still blanketing over the night. There wasn't even a breeze to ruffle the faded curtains over the open window and the air was stifling.

It’s here that the young woman awakens, skin prickling with the heat and the sense of overwhelming dread as something otherworldly pushes into the edge of her subconscious. She can’t move, can’t speak, can hardly breathe as the sticky atmosphere itself seems to keep her pinned where she lays.

She can feel her heartbeat quicken and rush through her numb extremities, a sense of sleep paralysis holding her tight to the mattress as the panic begins to rise in her mute throat. 

_ He _ is here again.

The incubus that has attached himself to her has been here before. Has ravaged her prone body in the still of the night in hazy encounters that leave her feeling weightless, too worn out to even awaken for the entire day after. But tonight feels different, there’s real fear now and his energy is dark, suffocating in its intensity.

A hot breath is exhaled over her face, her eyes still staring straight up at the dark ceiling as she feels his hands roam over her body. Sharp nails take down her soft undergarment and there's the sting of teeth along her neck where her nightgown is shifted down.

She tries to force something out, a scream, a cry, a sharp refusal of his touches as he moves closer, fingers curling around her thighs in a bruising grip and spreading her open. She feels him hot between her legs and there’s panic now, sticky and wet in her chest and her heart is pounding and she can’t move-

He usually takes his time with her, enjoying her body and caressing her with intent, leaving her satiated and lax in his passion. Tonight, however, he shoves himself into her body in one punishing thrust and she feels like she’s being torn in half. The pain is like nothing she’s ever felt as he begins to take her savagely, pounding in and out of her mercilessly.

She tries to close her legs, kick him, anything to shove him off of her. Her entire body is coursing with pain and fear and she just wants it all to stop, but she can’t do anything except lay there and take him as he ravages her carnally, with no regard to her pleasure or discomfort.

She can see the indentions on her thighs where his hands grip her, holding her open for him. They begin to bruise before her eyes as the thrusts grow rougher, harder, the pain reaching an incandescent crescendo when she feels his hips stutter once.

His come used to fill her with a warm and gorgeous pleasure that set her alight from head to toe, the feeling of it able to push her to another orgasm in the process. Tonight it feels like liquid fire being spread throughout her, searing her tender flesh from the inside out. Her lungs work overtime as they work to push the scream that’s still building and she feels a single tear manage its way out of her eyes that are still fixed at the wood above her head. 

He finishes with her physical body, leaves her charred soul on the bed, vanishing as quickly as he’d arrived.

Her adrenaline crashes to the ground in a collision of emotion and she’s exhausted, so tired and wrecked in the heat of it all. She’s asleep before she realizes she can move again.

The next morning is different. She feels dirty and used, cheapened by the violation of her body.

She knows. This time was different.

She’s proven right when she stares down at the unholy pink plus sign on the test she takes. She’s still curled up on the bathroom floor and she screams out in hatred and throws the stick at the wall with all she has, watching it clatter to the floor with finality.

Her eyes are drawn to her open medicine cabinet. They dance over the various orange bottles decorating the inside and she imagines taking them all, swallowing them down and chasing them with the bright blue bottle of bleach that sits beside her feet. She could. She grabs a bottle and stares inside at its contents. She could kill herself and in turn kill the demon spawn she knows is now growing inside her, tainting her irreparably.

She doesn’t, and it’s dark again when she finally drags herself up from the cold tile floor. She can’t. Suicide is the worst sin of all, spitting directly in the face of God himself, as you defied his plan for you. She’d end up in hell, right along the demon who’d destroyed her and the bastard child she’d take down there with her. 

====================

Carol Ann sat in the maternity ward, hating her son. Hating everything he stood for, the evil under which he was conceived, and the evil she has become convinced he will grow up to be. 

She couldn’t even stand to look at him. He cooed softly from his bassinet that she’s shoved as far from her own bed as she could. 

Objectively, he was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. A head full of raven hair, deep, shining blue eyes, and he lacked the tell-tale wrinkled skin most babies are born with. Still, she could just feel the demonic energy radiating from his tiny body, could see the intelligent gleam in his bright eyes as he stared at her, unblinking.

She may have felt pressure from God and society to keep the child, causing her to lie and say the father was a boy who had left the state to go to college, but she would ensure the spawn would know exactly what he was. She would make sure he atoned for the sins of his sire.

He cries softly, pudgy hands reaching skywards, and she watches a nurse hurry to him, lifting him with a squeal of delight. Carol Ann glares at them, tuning out her son’s cries and turns away. 

**============================**

Link knew his mother didn't like him, but at six years old, he couldn’t fully understand why. Everyone else seemed to love him. He knew just how to smile and bat his lashes and most adults would become putty in his hands. He was smart, he thought. He spoke the way adults liked. He could always talk himself out of trouble, except with his mother. She would punish him over any mild infarction, always telling him he deserved worse. She would call him a number of harsh words spitting them out between her teeth like they left a rotten taste in her mouth.

Abomination. That was her favorite. Link didn’t know what it meant, and he always bit his tongue to avoid asking. 

He got along well enough with other children, they were naturally drawn to him, and he could make anyone laugh. But then again, he got along with everyone, so that was no real surprise. What he really longed for, though, was a best friend. Someone who wanted to play with him all the time, and not just when he mentally begged them to. He wanted someone who liked him for the way he was and not on account of the weird ability he had to force people to like him. Link didn't understand yet why or how it worked, but he knew if someone seemed hesitant to do something for him, all he needed to do was internally wish for them to comply and they would. 

But he wasn't going to use that influence to get a best friend, and though he had tried with a number of classmates, he hadn't been able to fill the position. Part of the reason was because his mother was rude to everyone Link invited to stay the night. She didn't care one iota if the spawn she had carried had someone to call a friend or not. She essentially scared off all the children Link tried to befriend because of her treatment of him, none of them willing to risk her crazy being turned on them.

Then-when Link was beginning to lose hope-the first day of first grade came and there was a new boy in class. He was tall, tall enough to be a third grader at least. Link was immediately fascinated. Maybe this new boy would be the one? Rhett Mclaughlin, as he had learned during roll call, caught him staring, his eyes first going wide then winking at Link before facing back toward the front of the class. Link blushed and tried not to stare again, excitement buzzing around his head.

During morning quiet time Link heard the new boy get in trouble for writing a bad word on his desk. The idea made him laugh-of all the silly things for Rhett to do on his first day.

It also gave him an opportunity .

He quickly scribbled down his own word and made sure the teacher saw it. It was a weird feeling to be hoping to get in trouble, but Link wanted to be able to have time alone with this intriguing new boy.

When recess came and they were held inside, Link “convinced” the teacher to lighten their punishment and they spent the entire time coloring mythical beasts and making each other laugh. 

Rhett was everything Link had ever hoped for. He was sharp, funny, and found all of Link’s bad jokes hilarious, even without Link mentally reminding him to laugh. He seemed to genuinely enjoy Link’s company, listening to him talk with wide grey eyes and an infectious smile that warmed Link down to his toes.

Link immediately asked Rhett to stay the night with him, hoping more than normal that his mother wouldn't ruin things with her usual volatile attitude. He was thrilled when the tall boy instantly accepted his invitation. 

That night Rhett and Link stayed up late giggling at each other. Rhett took notice of Link's mother's treatment of him and also noticed how desperately hard Link was trying to be his friend. Despite his young age, he could tell Link needed a friend. When his parents picked him up the next afternoon, Rhett announced to his parents that Link was his new best friend but that his mom wasn't very nice and could Link please stay with them from then on? 

Link was touched, it was the most anyone had ever done for him on their own free will.

The next weekend the McLaughlin's had Link over. Between Rhett getting along with him, how polite he was, and a little unintentional charming on Link's part, Rhett's parents decided they had no problem with their son's new friend. And if Rhett was concerned about Link's home not being a safe place, they were more than happy to have him over after school and on the weekends as much as he pleased.

From then on out Rhett and Link were inseparable, glued to each other at the hip, and Link had never been happier.

Carol Ann didn't put up a fuss. This way, at the very least, then she didn't have to be around him. She'd done her part bringing the half demon into this world, had kept him alive and fed. And if someone else wanted the job of raising him for a while, then good riddance. Let them dig their own grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update Inheritance today but this morning I realized I still had a bit more to write to finish the chapter. Oops. Lol. I've also still got another scene to write for the next chapter of Banjos and Brothels, so whichever I finish today will get posted tomorrow. It's gonna be a surprise!

School was out for the summer and that meant Link's birthday in a few weeks. He was almost 13 and was finally going to be a man, at least in  _ his _ mind. 

Turning 13 was bringing a lot of changes with it. Strange changes that Link had no control over. The nighttime emissions had begun a few months ago. His mother had happened to wash his sheets the next morning while he was at school and she had given him an earful when he got home. As in she literally grabbed him by the ear as soon as he was in the door, dragged him to the laundry room, and screamed that she never wanted to see evidence of his immoral behavior again. 

Link felt helpless to stop the nighttime behavior since he was asleep while it happened, so he took to washing his own bedding. His solution was only a slight improvement. His mother would still glare with disdain every time she saw him headed to the laundry room. 

If it wasn't for Rhett, puberty would be worse than any hell his mother could threaten for Link. At least while around Rhett Link felt he could relax, and he was thankful every day that the McLaughlin's had essentially adopted him as another son and he could spend most of his free time at Rhett's house. 

In addition to, and probably related to, his nighttime problem, Link was having an issue during the day as well. His school had done a version of sex ed the year before, so Link knew what this was. 

Arousal.

The problem was that it wasn't just the girls arousing him, it was the boys in his class, too. 

He knew what gay was, but he wasn't gay. How could he be, when his interest was piqued by both genders he came into contact with. Even though the McLaughlin's-and by extension Link-didn't go to church, his mother had preached about hell to him enough to know a boy liking another boy would get you there. Really, he wasn't overly concerned about himself, his bigger problem was the main boy he was attracted to. 

His best friend.

Throughout the years Rhett had grown into something completely necessary in Link’s life. He loved Rhett more than he could ever express. But now, this extra layer of want that has blossomed between them began to weigh heavily on him. Loving Rhett the way he did was a sin, and he wouldn’t do that to him. He would do everything in his power to keep Rhett out of hell.

Rhett, however, seemed intent on challenging Link's resolve. As small children they had held hands and were always practically in each other's laps in that childlike manner all the time. Now that they were teenagers, or almost in Link's case, Rhett remained very touchy. Link knew Rhett liked girls, he certainly talked about them enough, but sometimes he would get this look in his eyes Link hadn't yet learned to identify. But it both excited Link and made him nervous. 

For Link's 13th birthday, he was having his party at the lazer tag arena by the mall. Rhett was captain of the opposing team for most of their skirmishes, since the boys had developed a healthy competitive nature over the years. Then a few games in, Rhett let another boy be team captain and he joined Link's team. Link was suspicious of his motive, but was nevertheless still excited to have him on his team. 

Since Rhett had spent three games already scoping out Link's hiding spots, it didn't take him long to find the birthday boy in the dark, now that they were on the same team. Rhett slunk up behind Link silently, startling him when he pressed his chest to Link's back, putting a hand on his hip while placing his mouth next to an ear to loudly whisper, "Cover each other's backs, bo?" His warm, moist breath sending shivers down Link's spine. 

All Link could do was nod. Even through his clothes, skin tingling beneath Rhett's hand, the sensation running up and down Link’s spine sent chills down his arms. He felt his knees tremble and threaten to give way and there was a deep, low flutter in his stomach that was new, and definitely a reaction to Rhett's proximity.

It doesn’t go away when Rhett releases his hip, sending a cocky wink back at him before tugging at his elbow and dragging Link back into the game.

They spent the rest of that game and all subsequent games back to back, defending each other. 

After two hours of cake and laser tag, his other guests went their respective ways, and Link followed Rhett to his parents' car. Adrenaline still pounding, they yelled and giggled to each other the entire ride back, Rhett excitedly praising their sniper skills and defense abilities and Link agreeing enthusiastically.

Back in Rhett’s room, Link had tugged at Rhett's arm. “Let’s play a game, bo," he said, pulling him to the pile of video games. 

"Okay, Link. I'll let you choose the first game since it's your birthday," Rhett said, draping an arm casually around his friend's shoulder. 

As like back in the lazer tag arena, Link's skin tingled and danced under Rhett's touch and that feeling he was starting to recognize was happening in his pants. It all felt so nice and soft, and all he really wanted was for Rhett to touch him more. Suddenly Rhett curled his other arm around his waist and leaned his head down next to Link's. Link froze when Rhett nuzzled into his neck and sighed contentedly. 

_ No, no, no! _ He hadn't meant to influence his best friend!  _ Especially _ not in this way! Link had gotten pretty good at influencing people, as he decided to call it, and always knew when he was doing it. This sensation felt himself giving off towards Rhett was a little different, although a little the same. Like he had been feeling want and affection and had unconsciously projected those sensations onto Rhett. 

But he didn't want to force those feelings on him. One day, if Rhett decided he liked him, he wasn't entirely sure of his ability to be able to resist. He'd never make Rhett, though. Link swallowed heavily past his stuttering breaths, guilt seeming into the corners of his mind. Link would never make Rhett do anything. 

Link snapped his mind shut and gently eased out of Rhett's grasp. Rhett appeared unsteady and disoriented for a moment but seemed to recover quickly enough, eyes dropping to the floor and biting his lower lip. Link leans forward to pretend to consider his game options. 

After a game was chosen, they settled on Rhett's bed, each with a controller in hand. Three rounds of Mortal Kombat later, even with Link keeping his mind shut, Rhett kept moving closer and closer, bumping into him with alarming frequency. Link was trying and failing not to panic. Was Rhett gradually moving because he was almost as active playing as his character on the screen? Was Link accidentally influencing him? Did Rhett have some of the same feelings as Link and was purposely getting closer, using the game as an excuse? 

Link's head was swimming at all the possible scenarios. If Rhett did like him, then what? He was pretty sure his mother would kill him if he and Rhett decided they liked each other. Or, even worse, she might forbid the two boys from hanging out. 

That would be completely unacceptable. Worse than death, in Link's opinion. He would just have to ignore and push back any signs Rhett liked him.

For both their sakes.

As gently as he can, he deliberately scooted away from Rhett on his bedspread, keeping his elbow as close to himself as he could so Rhett wouldn’t bump into him anymore. If Rhett noticed, he doesn’t say anything.

The night passed uneventfully, Link painstakingly trying his hardest to keep a measured distance between himself and Rhett. He managed to keep it until Rhett started yawning and Link’s eyes grew heavy, and Rhett asked Link if he wanted to sleep.

Link settled on the blankets spread out onto the floor. He and Rhett don’t sleep together anymore, curled up into each other on the same bed sharing each other’s body heat. When Link had realized that he wanted more than just the warmth of Rhett on his skin, he'd isolated himself to the floor. He couldn’t risk it anymore, no matter how badly his heart ached for the closeness. Rhett had fought the change in behavior, insisting that no one would know unless they told them, but Link had remained firm in his decision. 

It was quiet in the dark of Rhett’s room for a bit, Link content with listening to Rhett breathing softly above him when he hears the blankets rustle as Rhett scooted closer to the edge.

“Hey, still awake, Linkster?” Rhett whispered, Link able to see his eyes peek over the edge of the bed to look at him.

“How could I not be with all the damn noise you’re making?” Link whispers back teasingly, swatting at Rhett’s hand when the other boy reaches over to flick him with a snort of laughter.

“Did you have fun today?” Rhett asked, tone shifting to a soft and affectionate cadence with the question and it sent a flutter through Link’s belly.

“I did, bo.” Link whispered back. He turned on his side, facing Rhett’s bed and staring at Rhett’s hand where it stayed dangling over the side of the bed. He felt a strong desire to reach for it, to twine his fingers around Rhett’s and keep his hand hostage against his chest while he sleeps.

_ Be normal here, Link _ , he thought to himself. 

“Hey, did you see Suzy at the party?” Link asked, trying desperately to still the buzzing of want that’s making his limbs shake. Girls are a safe topic. Rhett liked girls.

“Hmmm.” The soft answer floats down to Link.

“Did you see that top she had on? So tight, she looked...” Link swallowed. “She looked good, didn’t she, Rhett?”

“Suzy always looks good,” Rhett answers with a soft laugh and Link relaxes. They’re back in safe territory again and Rhett keeps going. “Did you see Candace in those jeans, man? God it’s like those girls are tryin’ to kill me.”

“Yeah,” Link answers back. He’s not lying exactly, he had noticed the girls at his party. 

“Did you notice Tommy Martel there?” Rhett asks suddenly, surprisingly Link with the shift in topic.

“Tommy Martel? Isn’t he in high school?” 

“Yeah, he was there with some other dudes or something. Hey, wanna know somethin’ weird?” Rhett is half off the bed now, leaning down to squint at Link in the dark.

Link smiles up at his best friend. “Hit me with it.”

“I heard that he likes boys,” Rhett whispers conspiratorially, eyes widening. 

Link feels his face flush red and he’s glad that Rhett apparently can’t see him very well. “What? Didn’t he date Rachel Hargrove last year?”

“Yeah! Like, he used to like girls, but now he likes guys,” Rhett answers, still looking fascinated.

“How can you like both, though?” Link whispers at Rhett’s palm, heart pounding and ears ringing. “Isn’t it one or the other?”

“I dunno man. Maybe some people just like both.” Rhett’s hand slinks back up and disappears along with the rest of him as he turns over in his bed, blankets rustling as Link hears Rhett curl into his usual cocoon. “ ‘M tired. Night, Link. Happy birthday."

“Night Rhett,” Link whispers back, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. There was no way he could get to sleep now, not with Rhett’s words still buzzing around his head.

_ Maybe some people just like both _ .

Interesting. 

======

After Link was sure all the McLaughlin's were asleep, he snuck out of Rhett's room and into his dad's office. All his life Link had been told boys either liked girls like they were supposed to or they liked boys and were going to hell. Now Rhett made it sound like both might be a possibility. Not that he'd consider Rhett an option now, but maybe there were other boys? 

He triple checked to make sure the speakers were turned off and fired up Rhett's dad's computer, heart racing a mile a minute. After what seemed like forever, the computer was running and the internet was connected. 

"Can someone be attracted to both genders?" Link typed into the search bar.

The first result was from wikipedia and read:

_ A literal dictionary definition of bisexuality, due to the prefix bi-, is sexual or romantic attraction to two sexes (males and females), or to two genders (men and women). Pansexuality, however, composed with the prefix pan-, is the sexual attractionto a person of any sex or gender. _

Link felt a rush go over his body. This was overwhelming. Not only did some people like two genders, but there were more than two gender options? He wasn't really sure what to make of that in the moment, instead choosing to focus on the thing called bisexuality. 

As he quickly powered down the computer, his mind was racing with the implications. He could like boys and girls. He could be bisexual. There was a word for what he was. And he knew of at least one other person who might also be the same. 

Link felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Being bisexual was normal. Loving Rhett could be normal, even if it was from afar. But he still had to make sure Rhett didn't accidentally fall in love with him. Rhett deserved better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 to make sure I write today 😬


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may go months between update this, but I'll never give up on it. 💖

Graduation was in less than a month, Link's 18th birthday would be shortly after and he couldn't be more excited. Life at "home" had become even more intolerable. He was the only person in his class who wasn't allowed to date. Period. Whenever his mother saw him even smile at someone she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes and lectured him weekly on the sins of masturbation and sex.

By now Link had been able to determine that his existence was the result of his mother being raped and that counted for part of her disdain for him. She also often ranted about the man who took her in the night being a demon of ill character. 

Link wasn't sure if he believed in demons, but he supposed that it might account for his powers of persuasion and his newer ability to touch someone and make them feel pleasure. He wanted to do more exploration with that, but not being able to date hindered his opportunities. 

Once he and Rhett went off to college, though, then Link would be free of his mother's control over him. Both he and Rhett would be attending the University of Texas at Austin majoring in radio and television production. In Link's mind, Austin was going to be a cornucopia of new experiences. 'Keep Austin weird" was their mantra and Link was sure they were much more open with different sexualities than in the little sleepy town they lived in now.

Link had definitely settled on being at least bisexual at this point in his life. There were other terms and other genders he didn't fully understand, and it wasn't that he was against any of it, he just had no experience and for now felt comfortable calling himself bisexual-at least to himself. Not even Rhett knew the truth about his sexuality. 

Rhett... If life were simple, and Link didn't have his mysterious powers, he would be with Rhett. He had little doubt of that. At least, Link had fallen in love with his best friend over the last ten plus years, and in another universe he'd be praying nightly for Rhett to love him back. 

As it stood currently, Link prayed nightly that Rhett wouldn't fall in love with him. It was hard being in love with your best friend and not being able to do anything about it. But until he was out of his mother's house, he had to play by her rules.

□□□□

Rhett threw another pebble into the creek, while Link doodled in the sand beside him. "Only five more weeks of school, brother. Then, graduation! You excited?" Rhett asked. 

"Of course I'm excited, man. I'll be getting out from under my mom's thumb, getting out of this town. College is gonna be great!" Link exclaimed. 

"Oh, this town isn't that bad," Rhett rebutted. 

"You, Rhett. You're the only thing in this town for me," Link said, "and you're coming with me. Or I'm going with you. However you wanna look at it." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Rhett considered Link's words before responding. "Yeah, I guess I can see how you'd feel that way. If my mom was a piece of work like yours I'd probably wanna hightail it and not look back myself."

"Hmm. Yeah," Link said, absentmindedly, still playing in the sand.

"Are you excited to be able to date?" Rhett asked, remaining aloof.

Link snapped back to the present. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. Gonna have a lot of catching up to do, though. Already gonna be a loser freshman. Then people find out not only am I a virgin, but I haven't even kissed someone? Yeah, that's gonna go down great."

Now Rhett was the one fiddling with the sand in front of him. "Maybe you'll be able to get some experience before school starts," Rhett says, not looking Link in the face. 

Link laughed. "Yeah, and how's that gonna happen? You're the only one my mom lets me talk to. You gonna date me, buddyroll?" Link continued laughing at the absurdity of it when Rhett just shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, what?!" Link asked in shock.

Rhett shrugs again. "I don't know. I might. If you wanted me to."

Link sat there, stunned. He had convinced himself that signs he had picked up from Rhett were exaggerated by his own mind and that he had been acting solely as his best friend and nothing more. "Do… do you want to date me, Rhett?" he asked nervously. His stomach was full of butterflies and he couldn't have said what answer he wanted at that moment, trying to consider the consequences of either answer. 

"I like you, Link. I know you as well as you know yourself, and you know me just as well. I understand your home life and why we'd have to hide it. Well, we'd have to hide anything between us for a few reasons, but you know what I mean. It would make sense," Rhett explained, shrugging a third time. 

"But do you want to be with me?" Link whispered. "I could never ask you to do anything like that just to help me out. That's above and beyond best friend duties."

Rhett finally met Link's eyes. "I love you, Link. I have for a while now. You're my best friend but sometimes I feel like there's something more between us, you know?" Link nodded cautiously. "And I... If I can help you out like this, I want to. I know college might change things and you'll probably want to enjoy your freedom, but if we can be together now, I want that."

Link swallowed hard, his prominent goozle bobbing up and down. "Can I kiss you?"

Rhett nodded, shifting in the sand to get a better angle. Link leaned forward, pressing his lips to Rhett's slightly chapped ones. It was mostly just ten seconds of pressure but Link's body was awash with electricity. Rhett moaned lightly before swaying, breaking the kiss and opening his eyes. "Wow."

=====

Rhett hadn't really specified if he and Link were now together or if he was just doing Link a favor, or what the situation was exactly, and Link was too scared to ask. Besides, not much had really changed. They were back to holding hands often, like they had done as kids, and now there was some kissing when they were alone. 

It was all very tentative so far. A quick lap with a tongue here, a small graze of teeth against a lip there, and it was driving Link absolutely mad. He was going to let Rhett set the pace for now, though. At least that was the plan. Now it was Saturday night and they were sitting in the dark in the back row of the town’s only movie theater. 

The movie was about five minutes in and Rhett had already finished the popcorn during the previews. Link knew that but still pretended to reach for the bag in the dark. Rhett had placed the empty bag under his seat and instead Link got a handful of lap. He pretended to be startled and whispered to Rhett, "Sorry, bud. Thought I was going for the popcorn."

Rhett chuckled. "Nah. Finished it already. Sorry, man."

"It's okay," Link said, trailing his hand across Rhett's closest thigh and hesitating as his hand hovered over Rhett's. After a moment Rhett flipped his hand over and Link hurriedly entwined their fingers. He immediately was overcome with a rush of arousal and decided to try something. 

He imagined gathering up the sensations coursing through him and gently pushing them through their interlaced fingers and into Rhett's body. Almost immediately Rhett leaned over and nuzzled Link's neck. Link closed his eyes in anticipation of what he might do next. He was not disappointed when Rhett began gently licking, kissing, and sucking on the spot his nose had just been rubbing him. 

Link was giddy with pleasure and hardly realized how he was reacting until Rhett let out a loud moan. Link immediately closed off the connection and mentally asked Rhett to ease off. He barely had to send the thought and Rhett had pushed himself back in his seat, breathing loudly and trying to regain his composure. 

"Damn, buddyroll," he whispered against Link's ear. "I've never felt like that after necking with no girl. You must have some kinda feel good drug laced in your skin or something."

Link just quietly laughed him off. "I'm sure that's a thing. Now hush," he squeezed Rhett's hand gently. "Let's watch the movie." Apparently he was going to have to watch his emotions, especially in public, if that was the kind of response he was going to get from a tiny push. 

It never occurred to Link that Rhett's response might be heightened because of how close they were or because of Rhett's own emotions for him.

=====

  
  


Link hardly ever went to his mother's house anymore. Basically just to do laundry and remind her that he wasn't dead, not that she cared. This particular day Link was wearing his last pair of clean socks so that morning he had bagged up his dirty clothes to leave in Rhett's car and planned to go by and swap clothes out after school. 

They were barely inside the door before Rhett pulled Link close and pressed their lips together, gently pushing his tongue into Link's mouth and savoring the taste of him. Link returned the kiss for a moment before carefully carefully untangling himself from Rhett. "Come on. The sooner I get these clothes done the sooner we can get out of here." 

Link got his clothes going and met Rhett in the kitchen. 

"Man, all your mom has is health food junk. A guy would starve in this place," Rhett said, his stomach rumbling in agreement. 

Link giggled. "Yeah, I don't think she shops with your appetite in mind."

"Speaking of appetites," Rhett moved into Link's space again, "maybe there's a different hunger I can satisfy."

Link's eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped his arms around Rhett's waist. "Well aren't you in a mood this afternoon." He reached up on his tiptoes and kissed him.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud, followed by, "What the fuck."

Link's mother had come home and thrown her purse on the table. Before either boy could respond, she had marched over to them and grabbed Link by the arm, ripping him away from Rhett's grasp. 

"What have I told you, you heathen child!" She screamed angrily at Link, repeatedly smacking him upside the head. "I always knew you'd end up being no good! Fucking around with other boys! You're just the disappointment I knew you'd be!"

Rhett finally seemed to catch up to what was happening when he saw fear glistening in Link's eyes. "Hey!" he yelled at Carol Ann, "let him go!"

She snarled at him when he grabbed the arm that was swinging to strike Link again. "Leave a mark on me and I'll call the cops so fast. You're 18, son. You'll go to jail."

Rhett glared at her, unphased, and retorted, "And that's child abuse! You're the one who will get arrested!"

"Oh, yeah?" She threw Link to the floor and turned her attention to Rhett. "I'm his mother. Who do you think they'll believe? Me or my son's fag boyfriend?"

Link immediately sent calming vibes to Rhett, compelling him not to react. Rhett was still shaking as he said, "Leave him alone," through clenched teeth. 

Carol Ann laughed maniacally. "You know what? You can have him. Get the last of his shit so I don't have to be bothered with burning it later and get your sorry asses out of here. Just know you're taking a monster into your home."

Rhett narrowed his eyes in sardonic disbelief. 

She laughed, "of course he hasn't told you. Ask him. Ask him how he came to exist. I'm sure his powers have manifested by now. Would make sense, really. There's no other way someone would be with something like him with being forced to. I almost feel sorry for you. Does he rape you nightly or does he give you a break sometimes?"

"STOP!" Rhett screamed. "Don't talk about him like that! Link, get up, go. We're leaving."

Link had remained on the floor watching and listening to the exchange. How did his mother know about his abilities? Was there more to his conception than she had told him? 

"Come on, Link." Rhett spoke quieter now, taking Link's hand to help him up. They made quick work grabbing anything Link didn't think he could live without and they left that cursed house for the last time.


End file.
